Suzuka's Secrets
by Acidbuk
Summary: Suzuka and Gene Talk in the twilight while watching the setting sun (Bumped up to R rating for cusing)
1. In the Twilight of the Sunset

Title: Suzuka's Secrets  
  
Author: Acidbuk  
  
Rating: PG-13 (one very naughty word and sexual implication)  
  
Disclaimer: Outlaw star and its characters belong to Sunrise and a whole bunch of other people who are not me so lets all be nice and not get lawyers involved.  
  
Suzuka Knelt on the Balcony, sipping some of her tea, looking at the sunset and Twilight gave in night, it was true that twilight was indeed her favourite time of day. Gene Starwind, came over and threw himself down next to her, resting his arm on his one knee as his Red hair flickered slightly in the wind.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it", Gene Idly commented.  
  
Suzuka simply nodded and took another sip of her tea, it had been a month now since the Lay-line incident, a month since Gene and Melfina had declared their feelings for each other. Suzuka often wondered why Gene harboured emotions for the Android. That's all she was to Suzuka, although a good copy she wasn't human.  
  
"So Gene, what's it like fucking the doll?" Suzuka spoke, the question not bothering her in the slightest talking about Melfina like that.  
  
"What?" Gene asked irritated.  
  
"Don't deny it Gene, I've heard you and It late at night", Suzuka never referred to Melfina as a person but merle an object. Gene clenched his teeth and started to grind them.  
  
"Why do you hate her so much? You'll hurt her", Gene asked.  
  
"Yes she does have elaborate programming to allow her the illusion of emotion, but that's all it is Gene, Programming. She doesn't have Blood running through her, she has wires, instead of a brain she has a core AI, she's Artificial - a machine, she isn't Real, she's not flesh and blood. So I ask you, why do you have feelings for it", Suzuka said with no contempt and spoke merle fact.  
  
Gene sighed any anger he felt towards the blue haired woman now gone and said; "its because she looks like her".  
  
Suzuka instantly knew whom Gene was talking about he was without doubt talking about the very person that gave him the spirit to become a outlaw, the same person that fought the K pirates to the very end, the same person, the Ship is named after.  
  
"I keep thinking that maybe part of her is alive in Mel", Gene spoke; "that part of Her is still here with me, Mel looks so much like her", Gene said.  
  
"I see" was Suzuka's only response, though she WANTED to hold him to show how much she truly cared, WANTED to show him that he wasn't alone, but all shoe could muster was a 'I see', she felt truly pathetic.  
  
Each time she killed it took away part of her and she had been quite void of feeling for sometime now. Her heart had be frozen in ice for such a long time but for some inexplicable reason this Red haired rouge outlaw had started to melt the ice around her heart could she truly start to feel again?  
  
One question stayed on her mind as they both stared out towards the sunset, why would he want her when he had his Bio-android plaything - the plaything that looked so much like Hot Ice Hilda.  
  
Twilight Suzuka vowed to always protect Gene Starwind from dangers. However she did admire his courage he always rose to the challenge, even when it was bigger than he was. He would never back down, he would fight on even when there was no hope.  
  
Gene was one of those rare people that had truly impressed her, even when they first met he fought valiantly against impossible odds she had underestimated him, but now he found a great admiration for him.  
  
As the sun Finally passed below the horizon and the sky became dark, the twilight was over. And the stars shined brightly, Gene stood and entered the building, Suzuka took one final sip of her tea and did likewise.  
  
Leaving her secrets with the Set sun until tomorrow.  
  
==================  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Not much to say really. Just something that was going around in my head in the early hours of the morning that I couldn't seem to shake, might do another chapter if the mood strikes me (, Please R & R 


	2. By Dawns Early light

Chapter 2: By dawn's early light  
  
Gene Starwind awoke to the bustling sound of Heiphong, it was the sounds of the big city he had come accustomed to over the past few months since moving to the busy city planet.  
  
As he walked down into the Kitchen area expecting to find Melfina however she was no where to be found. On the floor lay shattered Glass. Gene clenched his head in pain. As if a memory was trying to come to him yet was being blocked. His cries of pain woke the other residents of the Starwind and hawking building.  
  
"Gene, are you ok", Jim asked as Gene dropped to his knee's holding his head. Almost screaming in pain.  
  
"It... hurts", Gene managed before dropping into the fettle position.  
  
Jim rushed to the Medical kit but was stopped by Suzuka "That won't do any good, Jim"  
  
"But...", Jim protested.  
  
"There is nothing in there that can help him", Suzuka interrupted.  
  
"Then what can we do", Jim asked there was a long silence.  
  
Suzuka walked over to Gene and kneeled down beside him, "Gene, I want you to focus"   
  
"I... can't remember" Gene Spoke.  
  
"Gene Focus on my voice, imagine yourself as the raging rapids, now slowly imagine the tides calming, moving slower, until its completely still, there is no pain, only calm"  
  
Gene quickly stood up the pain gone. "What was that Suzuka?"  
  
"A Meditation technique", Suzuka simply replied.   
  
The videophone started to ring Jim answered, the caller was masked by shadow, only a pair of single red eyes were visible. "Gene Starwind, you have 30 minutes to decide what's more important to you, the XGP or this...Female", even though it could not be seen you could feel the stranger licking his lips at the last word as the Videophone cut-off.   
  
30 minutes, that's all they had,   
  
30 minutes to alter their lives  
  
30 minutes to make up their mind  
  
30 minutes to finally decide.   
  
"Melfina..." Gene whispered her name, as if he thought that by saying her named it would bring her to him. He closed his eyes. "We can't give up the ship and we can't give up on Melfina either"  
  
*******  
  
They were driving to the location that the stranger had specified, it was an abandoned factory In the old industrial district. After the new complexes were built the entire area became obsolete and was abandoned, the area is scheduled for demolition and redevelopment.   
  
The arrived at their destination Aisha and Suzuka scattered. Leaving Gene to stall the Stranger. They pulled up in front of the factory a person dressed in a Dark Cloak stood at the doorway and approached them.  
  
"So, You're Gene Starwind", the Person hissed out  
  
Gene nodded and said "Yes, and you're the scum sucking bastard that had to resort to kidnapping I assume?"  
  
The Person hissed at this comment.  
  
*******  
  
Suzuka Stealthy ran through the one side of the empty factory, coming to an underground entrance.   
  
She walked along the underground corridor Bokkato at the ready. She Saw Melfina tied to a chair and gagged, as she approached, several Pirate Robots de-cloaked on the walls. With a Deadly swipe of he sword, a lethal gust of wind cut through one of the Pirates. With another swing of her blade, she cut through another two robots. A Pirate Robot was bringing its deadly arm back to decapitate Melfina.  
  
Suzuka leapt into the air and sliced through the offending pirate she was about to untie Melfina when a thought came into her head "What am I doing...I'd be better off if she died wouldn't I?" Suzuka Looked at Melfina who was struggling with her ropes. Melfina stopped and looked into Suzuka's eyes. There was a hint of something she recognised.  
  
Two Pirate Robots approached from behind, Suzuka heard the clumsy fools and span 360 degree's cutting through both at the waist. "What's wrong with me?" Suzuka pondered as she untied Melfina and signaled Gene that all was clear.  
  
*****  
  
Gene smiled after one single almost inaudible beep in his ear singled Melfina's safety, now it was payback time.  
  
Gene reached for his shotgun. Aimed and fired two rounds straight into the enemy's chest. It took the stranger by surprise and he was barely able to rise his light shield in time. "Kill her! Kill that fucking bitch I'll teach you to mess with me!", the Stranger Yelled but there was no reply.  
  
"Funny", Gene said; "that's exactly what I was going to say to you! JIM"  
  
"Got ya!" Jim yelled popping up from behind the car door with a rocket launcher, gene dropped to the deck as the rocket passed over head, hitting the stranger.  
  
"Got him", Jim said Happily, but when the explosion quickly cleared all that was burning was the strangers cloak. From the Factory roof the stranger leapt down at Gene with a Laser Cutting torch at the ready. Gene quickly moved out of the way as the torch swiped through the air.  
  
"I'll Cut you in Half you little shit", the Stranger said charging Jim, Jim Ducked back into the car for cover but it wasn't much good as the blue beam of the laser torch sliced the door in two.  
  
Jim quckly moved to the other side of the car and used it as a barrier between him and the assassin though he didn't know if it would do much good.  
  
Gene Fired he Pistols at the assassin but the bullets bounced off his light shield, the assassin turned quickly and spoke "Top of the line, anything you use will just bounce off".  
  
Gene Smiled, "Jim, Last resort time"  
  
"Oh crap", Jim said Ducking for cover as gene pulled out his caster gun,   
  
"A number 18 should do it", Gene said as he quickly loaded the gun.  
  
"Bounce this off asshole!" Gene Yelled pulling the trigger  
  
The Assassin was engulfed in a pillar of green fire. That reached well into the sky.   
  
"Oh fuck! I think I over did it a bit", Gene shouted running for his life, the Pillar of Fire expending behind him. Vaporising anything in its path "Aisha, Suzuka get the hell out of there now!"  
  
********  
  
Back at the Starwind and Hawking Enterprises building life returned to normal. Gene flicked through the Tv Channels and stopped at the news.  
  
"Today the old Heiphong industrial complex was rocked by a mysterious explosion several eye witness speak of a Pillar of green fire reaching miles into the sky engulfing the area", The Camera switches to an Arial view of a large Crater the size of the complex.  
  
"Luckily the area was abandoned and scheduled for demolition, there are no reported casualties at this time", the news anchor finished as Gene turned off the Tv.  
  
Aisha came out of the bathroom clad in only a towel fresh from the shower. She walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Jim...Can you smell that?" Gene said simply  
  
Jim nodded  
  
"Yes there is certainly a distinct smell", Suzuka added.  
  
"Smells like burnt cat", Gene said.  
  
"Hey, that's not funny you guys", Aisha protested, then smelt herself and did indeed still smell like burnt cat and headed back to the shower.  
  
************  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Again not much Just a little Chapter to add to the story not really linked to the first other then Suzuka's feelings. But hey ^^ its not like she's gonna declare her undying love of him overnight now is it ^^ 


	3. The Whereabouts of Happiness

Chapter 3: The whereabouts of happiness  
  
Suzuka looked at the clock it read 3:30 am she couldn't sleep again, it was odd she never had trouble sleeping before, she stared at the ceiling, counting the tiles, its something she had been doing these past few nights into the late hours, trying to sleep.  
  
However even when she managed to let the feeling of sleep take over her, the dreams that plagued her mind were of image she did not understand, they ranged from images of death and destruction to images of an erotic nature about a certain red haired outlaw.   
  
Then there were the dreams about her past, the things she didn't want to remember but she did remember non-the less. Yes it was late but she couldn't stop herself from thinking, playing things over in her mind, what people would say, reactions, she was even singing songs in her head any thing but sleep seemed to cross her mind.   
  
She looked at the clock again it read 5:30 am two hours had passed it seemed to have passed so quickly had she been thinking that long, she turned over onto her side, closing her eyes trying to force herself to sleep.   
  
She awoke to the sound of the alarm clock, picking it up and throwing It against the wall silenced it soon enough, she was usually so focused but now it seemed her emotions had got the best of her.  
  
She smiled to herself knowing that only Gene could make her feel this way. She wondered why, why did she feel for him like this, he certainly wasn't her usual type but then for Suzuka a relationship wasn't something she would have even considered until recently, a quick screw now and then was all she could really afford.  
  
She could never let herself get close to anyone really before now, the consequences could be so high you don't exactly say you're partner "oh hey honey I'm a interplanetary assassin, I kill people for money, do you still love me?"  
  
However Gene knew about her past and accepted it and still wanted to be her friend, he knew how many people's lives she had taken away with a slash of her sword yet still. Allowed her to be close to him.  
  
Did he know, had he figured out how she truly felt about him, that she really did love him with heart and soul and would do anything for him, if he did and that was a big if, did he feel the same way about her?  
  
Why was she even thinking that, he had his doll anyway, even if he did feel something for her isn't it all just pointless anyway. She sighed, hearing the sound of gunfire and smashing plastic  
  
Gene was up and he'd broken his alarm clock again, she smiled to herself, it was the little things that made her so attracted to him and he could always make her laugh, he could make her laugh like no other person ever could.  
  
She made a mental note that today she would tell him how she felt, just like yesterday and the day before that, so why did she keep choking.   
  
Gene and Jim popped their head around her door, "Good morning sleepy head?" Gene chimed; "how come your not up yet?"  
  
"The answer to that is irrelevant, Gene", Suzuka fired back quickly but regretted it immediately.  
  
"What's wrong Suzuka are you ok?" Gene asked concerned  
  
"It is not your concern", Suzuka spoke, despite her cold tone of voice inside she was cracking and she just wanted to break down and cry her eyes out  
  
Both Jim and Gene felt a slight chill go through them until Jim jumped in with "jeez, its like going up against Gendo Ikari"  
  
Jim and Gene left sliding the door closed as they did so, Suzuka cracked and burst into tears sobbing into the pillow unable to hold back the torrent of emotion any longer and for the first time in nearly 3 years Suzuka cried, she cried like she never had before.  
  
Authors notes:   
  
Ok I know a pretty short Chapter but took a good look inside at Suzuka's feelings for Gene, I think anyway. Plus its as they say good things come in small packages, Don't know when the next chapter will be out, Uni. Commitments keeping me busy at the moment, plus working on a novel too so will update when I can.  
  
Peace out, till the next chapter. 


	4. Bowing out gracefully

**Chapter 4: Bowing out gracefully**

Jim burbled into the Starwind and Hawlkin Enterprises building, the door almost flew off its hinges as it clanged loudly against the metal wall with force, Aisha was startled by the noise as she was thoroughly engrossed with her action novel.

Suzuka however simply looked up from her tea.

"What is it Jim?" she spoke carefully, looking over.

"Haven't you heard the news?" Jim said out of breath, he must have run all the way here.

"Heard what?" Aisha chimed in.

"Gene and Melfina...there engaged", Jim said with pure glee.

Aisha jumped up and down happily dancing around with Jim.

Suzuka paled, as if she'd just been shot, she felt sick to her stomach and her legs had gone weak at the knees, however for all that, she retained her composure and simple said - "I will retire to my room, if you'll excuse me"

She wasn't even sure if Jim and Aisha heard her for all there celebrating, she quickly climbed the stairs holding onto the sides for support, as soon as she reached her private quarters, her sanctuary, she cracked.

She burst into tears first, the hot salty water running down her cheeks in uncontrollable streams. She'd never really faced the possibility she might loose him before now, she knew it could happen and that they would eventually marry if their relationship went well but not so soon, not yet.

Any hope she had for a relationship with Gene was now gone, destroyed like a single flame smothered in a tidal wave, extinguishing it completely. Next came the vomiting, she felt a sudden urge in her stomach and grabbed the bucket next to her bed, as soon as it was beneath her, she threw up into it.

She heaved and vomited more of that vile clumpy white substance piling into the bucket leaving an acidic taste in her mouth. She smiled to herself a little sniffling. 'So much for breakfast' she thought referring to the rice and green tea that now decorated the floor and inside of the container.

Her stomach now feeling better she placed the bucket back by the side of the bed for cleaning later, right now she didn't want to face the world, even the trip to the bathroom to clean out her bucket would require more will than she currently possessed.

She didn't want to be alone, she didn't want to feel empty, she didn't want anyone to enact vengeance on Gene or Melfina after all they deserved to be happy all she wanted was to be ok and to be loved.

It was amazing her was Twilight Suzuka, the Ultra class A assassin, cold killer and yet underneath that mask, behind all her barriers she was just a woman, like any other, a woman in love with a man she could not have - a man who would never know.

-------------------------------

Gene walked through the streets of Heiphong with Melfina hand in hand there were both very happy. When Gene had proposed it came as a complete surprise to everyone least of al Gene, but it jest felt right, and the Starwind way was "if you're going to do something, do it big" and that's exactly what happened.

Jim was the first to know, He'd told him just after Melfina said yes, Gene would have sworn Jim was happier than he was, if that was possible. The last few months spent with Melfina have been the happiest of his life and the sex was great. Melfina had been a little submissive at first, but now she had real fire when they made love.

Melfina even found she preferred to be on top. She found that she liked being in control, being strong and Gene was more than happy to give that to her.

Melfina looked a lot like a younger version of Hilda but her mannerisms were different, Gene could imagine Melfina being perhaps what Hilda might have been like before she lost her arm and her eye. Naïve, open, caring, not the cynical close hearted distrustful person he met her as.

Everything with Hilda was fast, even the sex, that wasn't knocking Genes stamina or manliness it was simply how Hilda was. Melfina was slow and easygoing. Not like anyone Gene had slept with before.

Gene glanced at the shop windows as they past by them his eye catching one in particular that carried handcuffs and light bondage equipment. 'I wonder if Mel would be willing to...' Gene's thought was cut off.

"Gene, what are you thinking?" Melfina asked.

Gene turned to look at her "Huh? What? - Nothing", Gene answered however still retained a perverted grin.

"I know that look Gene Starwind, your planning something aren't you?" Melfina spoke.

"No honest Mel not planning anything", Gene said as he stopped walking and pulled her close to him, encircling his arms around her waist.

"I love you Mrs Starwind", Gene said as he kissed her and moved his one hand onto her rear rubbing it gently, then breaking the kiss.

"I love you too Gene but..." Melfina cut herself off.

"What is it Mel?" he asked concerned.

Melfina looked away blushing visible then whispered "People are looking at us"

Gene and Mel laughed loudly at the attention the passers by were giving them.

-------------------------------

Jim and Aisha sat on the Sofa watching TV but neither of them were really interested in what was on, it was just a distraction so they wouldn't have to try and make convocation with each other. It had been like this for the last few weeks, sometimes they were great together and talked all the time, others they avoided each other like the plague then there were the few times like these.

Both wanting to speak, neither of them actually talking or making the first move and so the TV became the focus of attention. It wasn't just the Tv though, sometimes it was Jim's computer work others it was Aisha's reading. It was an escape; so they could pretend that their attentions were elsewhere and not have to deal with the uncomfortable silence.

"So..." Jim spoke up finally, trying to break the ice

"So..." Aisha responded turning to look at Jim hoping that there convocation on days like this would somehow get past this point. Jim turned back to the TV unable to continue Aisha however was not going to give up so easily.

"Say Jim, how do you do it?" Aisha asked.

"Do what?" Jim blushed thinking he had a good idea of what "IT" Aisha meant and no way was he giving the Birds and the bee's story.

"Marriage, how do you do it?" Aisha clarified much to Jim's Relief.

"Well apparently two people who love each other go to a church to get married, exchanging rigs and vows to be with each other forever", Jim Said.

"I see...why?" Aisha asked.

"Well...I don't know, it's always been like that I guess, how do C'tarl C'tarl do it?" Jim asked following Aisha's lead now they had a dialog going.

"Marriage? - We don't per-say, we have a ceremony of Linking souls I guess you could call marriage, where two C'tarl C'tarl partake of the ancestors chalice and then swap blood by cutting the palms of there hand and forever binding them together." Aisha spoke nodding for emphasise

Jim nodded in understanding Aisha smiled at him softly. "Do you have anyone waiting for you at home?" he asked.

"No" Aisha shook her head with an almost distant look in her eyes "I have my duty to the empire, doesn't leave much room for love really", she finished sadly.

----------------------------

Suzuka walked from the bathroom, she had just cleaned her bucket and relived herself, she was a mess, her normally well-kept hair was matted and frizzy and Her eyes were bloodshot.

She returned to her room, locking the door behind her she did not want to be disturbed at a time like this all she wanted was to be alone but at the same time she wanted to be held.

She wanted to be angry but she wasn't, she wanted to feel justified but she wasn't. She heard Gene and Melfina return and the sound of a Champaign cork being popped filled the downstairs floor for a moment as Aisha and Jim cheered for the 'happy couple'

She wiped her eyes dry, fixed her hair and her clothing, she decided perhaps to against he better judgement to make an appearance and congratulate them. It was time now to bow out gracefully and exit stage left.

**Authors Notes: **Well kids it's been a while since I updated this sorry for that and this was a nice size chapter too so worth the wait? Lots of angst for Suzuka here this MIGHT be the last chapter for Suzuka's secret, I could seriously end it here now where I've left it though it would end on a rather sad note though not all endings are happy my own life experience tells me that. I'll let you decide if you want me to continue this or not.


	5. Ten Years After the Fact

**Chapter 5: Ten years after the fact.**

The busy city of Heifong was alive with bustling people going about there business, hover cars flew through the inter city sky-ways at incredible speed. It was in industrial sector 17 that the abandoned building resided, the yellow writing on the rusted metal read 'Starwind and Hawking Enterprises' it was obvious the building had long ago been left to rust.

The 21-year-old Jim Hawking sat at his computer typing furiously at the transparent keyboard and started at the holographic-screen as the latest design plans for his invention scrolled across it.

It had taken Jim 3 years to land this job at Arc Tech, but it was worth it, he had worked for Arc Tech since he was 15, working in the Research and Development designing new devices for various use from the military to everyday things.

In fact Jim designed several of Arc Tech's most successful products including the anti-graviton generator. Jim looked over the Design plans once more for his latest device a Sub orbital sensor, when it was finished hundreds would be deployed around the planet, to create a sensor net to stop pirates from making planet fall undetected.

Jim continued to type away, he yawned briefly and glanced at the Digital clock on the desk -3am. Damn, late night again. He would have to stop putting in such late hours it was killing him to be up till gone three in the morning then waking up at 7am for work.

Aisha approached from behind quietly stifling a yawn with her hand, he purple night dress coming to just above her knee, and hugging her like a second skin. She rubbed Jim's shoulders slowly messaging the knots and tension from them. Jim couldn't help but relax into her arms at her touch. His typing slowing to reflect this.

"You know Jim, a Wife likes to sleep with her husband every once in a while" she said as she continued to slowly rub the tension out of his muscles.

"I know", he said smiling weakly knowing he was neglecting her, part of him still couldn't believe the gorgeous C'tarl C'tarl was really his wife and that she loved him. They had been through a lot over the last ten years it had made them closer but he had been neglecting her over the last six months he always did when he had a major project. He always seemed to get so caught up in his work he would forget his friends and family.

Family

He smiled inwardly at the word; she really was his family now, his wife and his lover.

"Come to bed honey, you can continue in the Lab tomorrow, I'll make it worth your while" Aisha spoke winking.

Jim laughed "Really? You do know I have to be up in 4 hours for work?"

A sly grin crept across her face, "you'll just have to be late won't you" she said, heading back to the bedroom. Within mere seconds, Jim had saved his current work, and shut down the computer console faster than even he thought was possible and joined his wife for late night bedroom activities.

-------------

Gene watched the three hooded men exit the car and head towards the closed skyscraper building, the building itself was quite impressive from the ground level.

It had been many years since Gene had been this low down before, after the great collapses the city's of Heifong could no longer expand outward due to space conservation and land unsuitability so it expanded upwards, there were three levels above him and about 8 skyway's.

Arc Tech of course maintained the systems that not only kept the city from falling on its arse but also the systems that kept the traffic moving, basic commodities, anti-pollution systems, the space ports, security, military, in fact you could say Arc Tech were regular miracle workers. It was Arc tech research and funding that allowed the planets cities to be rebuilt in the first place.

Gene hated Miracles, he didn't trust them and seemed to remember there used to be a saying about absolute power.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of alarm klaxons and the three hooded men running out of building and down the ally where gene was waiting for them in the shadows.

"Well it if isn't the Amateur sky convention", Gene said simultaneously making a crack about the ski-masks and aiming his duel shotgun like pistol that was by today's standards considered an antique

The three hoods back-pedalled to run in the other direction gene aimed for the legs, and fired, one of the hoods dropped to the floor as the bullets embedded themselves in his leg.

"Shit, fuck", he cursed as the burning sensation caused through his body; "Bastard" he yelled just before Gene hit him across the back of the head with the butt of his gun, and gave chase on the other two hoods.

Gene holstered his shotgun-pistol at his hip and drew a gun from the opposite side; the gun looked more like a piece of artillery than a handgun. It looked quite similar in design to the one used by Duce, he smiled inwardly at the memory of the Lizard man he had come to think fond of in there many encounters.

Gene loaded the specially built bullets into the firing chamber and cocked the gun. The loud crack filled the area as gun propelled the cartridge down the street at twice the speed of sound into the hoods body armour, the force of the impact throwing the man forward ten feet and breaking six of his ribs.

The man passed out immediately as he hit the ground and rolled, Gene could see the man was badly injured but to his dismay still alive… oh well.

The third hood just stood shell-shocked as Gene approached, he looked left and right, there was no escape or cover if he ran he would surely suffer the same fate as his two comrades and so he made perhaps the most sensible decision of his life – he surrendered.

------------

Thirty minutes later, Gene pushed the three men into the police station each of whom fell onto the floor unable to keep their balance handcuffed. Gene Flashed a grin to the blonde rather well shaped Desk sergeant. The buttons of her powder blue shirt seemed to heave outward with every breath she took; this did not escape Gene's attention.

"Scratch three thieves", Gene spoke proudly.

"Only 3 thieves Gene? I'm disappointed… you normally don't go after cheap hoods", said the desk sergeant

"Oh come on Clara, I was bored, they were there, I need the money", Gene replied.

"I can give you 250 Wong for all three", Clara replied. Adjusting her glasses.

"What, you got to be kidding", Gene replied almost furious at such a low bounty.

"I did say they were cheap hoods, Gene", Clara smiled.

"Bah, fine, give me the money", Gene replied after some thought.

Clara disappeared for a few minutes and then returned with a small roll of cash, she handed gene the roll as she sat back down on her stool. Gene noticed the white undershirt she was wearing through the tight top and mentally started to undress her.

"You ok Gene?" Clara asked worried.

"Huh…what...I'm fine"; Gene said shaking himself out of his daydream.

"You were drooling…" Clara began but Gene had gone before she could finish her sentence.

Gene pushed open the police station doors and stepped into the cool night air, it had been an ok night, he had a bit of a work out and got 250 Wong burning a hole in his pocket.

"To the bar!" he shouted to no one but himself and pointed in a northerly direction suddenly feeling a cold chill like he was being watched.

The lone figure on the roof watched from her perch, her black cloak covering her body, concealing her identity and keeping her warm at the same time, several blue bangs escaped from the hood and flicked out from the wind.

**----------------------- **

**Authors Notes:**

Ok kids, been a while, due to popular Demand this story is continuing AND it now has a plot, it might not be a good plot but it's a plot non the less, so won't be a series of disconnected stories like the first 4 chapters.

Please Save you're out of character complaints as remember 10 years have past, people have grown, things have happened good, bad and ugly, people have lived, people have died and some live only to die, people have moved on. Some you'll hear about others you won't.

Just where is Melfina? All will be revealed in time.


	6. Old Friends

**Chapter 6: Old Friends**

The Hooded woman continued to follow Gene, jumping from roof to roof like an animal stalking its prey, shifting her weight with each precise jump to make her landing silent and stealthy that would make any Ninja master proud.

Gene reached the Mag-lift, and entered the car.

"Level 2, Section 8" Gene said aloud.

The computer beeped in response and in a blue streak he was propelled through the tubes to his chosen destination at incredible speed.

After the upward expansion Mag-lifts were implemented and became the best means of travel between levels and also around your current level since you could travel vertically and horizontally, sort of like and upgraded subway system of 20th century Earth.

The Hooded figure, followed in the next car, repeating the same command Gene had given having been close enough to hear the words. Imminently upon reaching the destination the car doors opened and she exited into the crowd.

Level 2 was far more crowed than level Zero, most people worked shopped and lived on Levels 1 and 2 except for the super rich of course who were all on level 3, known as the paradise in the sky. The view was said to be spectacular. Unfortunately you had to have special clearance to reach that level.

Level Zero was the foundation level where the old city used to be before the great collapse, some remnants of the old city still exist no one really case about them anymore, only criminals and low life's live down in level Zero.

The hooded woman could easily make out Gene's Red hair amongst the crowd and followed the top of his head into a less crowed sector and to the shop front of a bar. She smiled even though it could not be seen she should have known he was going to a bar.

The bright lights of many colours illuminated the signed above the door in spectacular neon. Gene entered the bar. It was old and smelled of alcohol – the good stuff; Gene loved these old bars they didn't build 'em like this anymore. This place must have been built just after the great collapse when the Beer was still real and not that new Synthhol shit. Beer flavoured water it is really, all the taste with none of the effect for the same price. The powers that be obviously missed the point people drink IS to get drunk.

Gene sat at the bar, where several patrons had passed out and were mumbling something in there sleep, oh yeah! This place had the good stuff all right.

"Whisky, straight, leave the bottle", Gene ordered.

The Bartender a man of around 60 with thinning grey hair obliged and returned to him a moment later with a half glass of straight whisky and an unbranded bottle of the same liquid.

Gene handed over an amount of Wong to cover it and threw back the half glass and downed it in one.

"Ah, The good stuff", Gene exclaimed lifting the bottle to pour another.

Gene was amidst pouring another drink when the cloaked figure entered the bar and sat down on the stool next to him. The bar tender approached her and before he could ask her what drink she would like, the cloaked woman simply slipped a peace of paper over the bar.

The barman read the paper nodded and replied with a "Coming right up"

The barman turned and poured small amounts of alcohol from various bottles into a container and sealed it before shaking it vigorously and pouring it out into a glass.

The bad man handed the mysterious stranger the drink and she paid.

"You want some company cowboy"; the woman said to Gene as more of a statement than a question not turning to face him.

"Not tonight", Gene replied thinking she was trying to pick him up.

"No man should drink alone", she replied.

Gene humphed and threw back his drink in one go pouring himself another the orange substance filling the glass again ignoring his would be drinking buddy.

"So Gene, how long have you been finding yourself at the bottom of a bottle?" she asked almost coldly.

Gene looked up his attention now fully on the woman next to him she knew his name, how did she know his name?

"A long time", Gene replied turning his attention back to his alcoholic substance.

People behind him and around the bar laughed and joked with each other as the pub hit 'happy hour', the waitress paraded around in her skimpy outfit serving customers.

"What happened to you Gene? You used to have so much spirit" the cloaked figure said watching the man take another drink, his forth in the ten minutes they had been sat there.

"Gene Starwind died", he said simply.

Gene seemed to close his eyes the alcohol taking effect, some people drank to forget or drown out the past, Gene drank to remember because only when he was drunk could he face those memories without breaking down to tears

-

Gene could see the image of Melfina running through a Forrest, the Job had been simple, go to the abandoned bunker, get the data, get out - for 70,000 Wong it seemed simple. However it was far from simple tuned out the bunker wasn't abandoned in fact it was crawling with troops.

She was right behind him one second next, she tripped, tumbling to the ground, hurting her ankle, Gene stopped to turn back, bullets rang out from nearby soldiers filling the air with crackles and the smell of gunpowder.

A lucky shot struck Gene's arm, forcing him to the ground.

"GENE!" Melfina yelled.

"Melfina!" Gene shouted back.

"Gene! Go NOW! " She yelled as gene climbed to his feet.

"Go! If you stay we'll both die, come back for me!" Melfina yelled.

"I Will, I promise" Gene yelled, turning and running against his better judgement.

Gene had been lucky to get out alive that day, if Melfina had come injured he had no doubt they both would have died. He returned two days later to the area armed to the teeth, what he should have done the first time only to find the facility was shut down, mothballed and no sign of Melfina.

He had failed her.

He failed to keep his promise

It was his fault

-

"That's a shame, I had some information for Gene Starwind, but if he's dead…" the woman trailed off standing to leave.

"Wait…tell me, maybe I'll pass it on to him at his grave", Gene said.

"Perhaps somewhere a little more Private is in order, it involves Melfina", said the mysterious woman.

Gene looked up; obviously all attention now focused on the individual who had spoken the name of his missing love. Gene stood from his stool and they both headed to the back room.

"So what you got?" Gene spoke first resting his hand on his holstered pistol.

"Just a name", said the cloaked woman pulling down her hood to reveal her blue hair much to Gene's amazement; "Key Project"

"Suzuka!" Gene exclaimed instantly recognising the woman as twilight Suzuka a woman he hadn't seen for 10 years, she was older and her blue hair had a few streaks of grey coming but it was definitely her that was without doubt.

**Authors Notes:**

A Nice slow set up chapter really, yes I know but I need to do this to work the next chapter and thicken the plot without making this chapter too long. quick edit is still managing to annoy me by removing my paragraph seperators.


	7. People Like Us

**Chapter 7: People like us**

Both Gene and Suzuka starred each other down, each unblinking like they were both trying to see into the others very soul or maybe it was simply like a game of chicken seeing who would flinch first.

"So, why are you hear? How dare you speak her name like that." gene said looking away

"Gene…" Suzuka began but paused looking skyward for some kind of divine intervention. What exactly was she supposed to say, how do you tell someone that the lover they lost 5 years ago, a lover they grieved for might still be alive.

In the end Suzuka simply decided to take the old saying 'actions speak louder than words' She reached out and grasped his hand, squeezing tightly in reassurance a gesture she never would have made ten years ago.

Gene relaxed instantly all the pain falling away in an instant, the two embracing tightly letting all the anger, pain, sadness and suffering draw away for perhaps the first time in 5 years.

Hours passed or maybe it was minutes, time lost all meaning and instant could have been eternity it didn't matter for the time the two were connected all that mattered was each other. This is what Suzuka wanted this is what she wished for ten years ago before everyone split apart – someone to hold someone to hold her and a protector.

Gene was very much a man confused in every aspect of his life, outside of a battlefield. It was a strange union and bonds the two shared for a woman who had nothing to protect to find comfort in the arms of a man who had lost all means by WHICH to protect and yet they seemed to compliment each other well.

If things were different they may have even had a future together, if things were different but they were not, she knew Gene would go looking for Melfina even if he accepted her death he would still go looking for her, he owed her that much.

The two separated from the prolonged hug and Gene mouthed his thanks to her to which she smiled. Though before their moment could progress any further the wooden door to the back room was thrown open knocking against the wall in a loud thud, there stood a creature like nothing Gene had seen before…

It was almost human but not quite, its skin was pure silver and metallic, it had no face nor wore not clothes though the ends of its arms where its hands should be were formed into long silver blades.

"Gene Starwind, Termination approved." it spoke in a sultry female voice.

* * *

Bump bump…bump bump. 

A weak heartbeat echoed through the large open room.

Bump…bump…bump…bump

The heartbeat grew stronger as a green light flowed in through the glass and filled the normally dark area, a man of shadows approached the glass, his face and snow white hair illuminated by the green hue.

An almost sadistic smile crossed his face as he gazed upwards at the sleeping figure within the tank, there hair floating upwards, its arms crossed over its chest its body completely submerged in the green fluid, that provided the only light source in the room.

"Tell me Doctor, how does the Project progress?" said the man, not turning his attention away from the tank or its occupant

Another man stepped forth from the shadows, his attire that of a scientist, his white lab coat wrapped around his skinny body hiding the suit beneath.

"The first phase is complete sir, we will be entering phase 2 as soon as preparations are complete", said the unnamed scientist.

"Excellent" said the first man obviously pleased with the answer; "and Gene Starwind?" he added.

"The Death Strike unit has located him, it is being taken care of", replied the Scientist.

"Excellent" said the first man once again this time allowing the sadistic smile to spread across his face to a grin, "Soon nothing will be able to stop us…Mother"

* * *

Gene ran down the thankfully deserted street with Suzuka silently jumping from roof to roof silently tailing him. 

"Just what the hell IS that thing", Gene yelled jerking his thumb at his metallic pursuer.

Gene had thrown everything he had at it; bullet just seemed to bounce off even his prized "Artillery pistol" couldn't dent it

Gene reached into his pocket and pulled out a Caster shall, a number 3. Gene smiled THIS should do it gene thought.

Meanwhile Suzuka leaped down from her spot on the roof, using the force of gravity to increase her speed sword at the ready she made a downward slice. However the Death Strike blocked both the blow and the powerful gust of wind the attack created with ease and pushed against a wall.

"Suzuka!" Gene yelled as Death Strike turned its attention to her.

Gene quickly loaded the Caster shell into the gun and powered it up, the turbines started spinning and a blue circle surrounded the gun as the shell was made ready, aiming and pulling the trigger the shell fired.

Like a bolt of lighting the electric blue beam fired forth crackling with energy and surrounded Death Strike, electricity flowed through its metallic, stray bolts discharged to near by TV Aerials, metal pillars and other conductor creating electrical sparks everywhere.

"Come on Suzuka, I have a feeling that's only gonna slow her down", Gene said as he grabbed Suzuka's hand and virtually dragging her along.

The effect of the caster shell wore off quickly and Death Strike was once again free to begin the pursuit, damaged but not destroyed it broke into a sprint to quickly regain the ground it had lost.

* * *

Gene and Suzuka burst through the glass doors of the police station followed moments later by Death Strike. Officers went for their weapons and began firing at the intruder but to no avail the bullets and laser beams alike seemed to bounce off with minimum effect. 

Death strike leaped from its position and landed on the front desk decapitating the male desk Sargent in one swift movement of its sword arm, before his head even hit the floor it scanned the officer's weapons and tactics as to find the most efficient way to kill them.

Finding an effective strategy, its literally morphed its hands and arms into two Laser Vulcan cannons, the Vulcan's began to spin and laser fire spewed forth from there barrels destroying wood, metal, flesh and bone alike. Death Strike strafed the fire back and forth by pivoting its torso making sure that nothing survived.

When it was finished the entire first floor looked like it had been hit by a hurricane, Scanning the area it saw Gene and Suzuka just as the elevator doors closed.

Aiming its left arm, it fired, lasers penetrated the elevator doors leaving several hundred holes behind as the Elevator moved upwards.

One of the officers who survived the initial attack managed to sound the alarm; Death Strike did not take this kindly. Re-acquiring the Officer, it fired its Laser Vulcan's at him and the subsequently the alarm panel until he was nothing but a red mush splattered on the floor, desk and wall projecting a probable path Death strike begin its sprint to the stairs.

* * *

Gene and Suzuka exited the Elevator at the top floor, looking for the Roof exit where they might be able to escape. Running down the silver corridor they passed many officers some of whom was now dressed in full body armour, as they rushed in the other direction armed with high-energy plasma weapons. 

The eventually found the exit to the Roof only to find it was locked, after some negotiation by Gene and his Pistol, the door was opened and they ran up the staircase to the darkened roof.

Death Strike reached the top floor, killing anyone along its path. Stopping at the end of the corridor by the stairs it scanned the area, finding nothing it switched to Thermal inferred vision; the body heat of perhaps 50 heavily armed officers was exposed waiting in rooms off the corridor to ambush it.

Morphing its single hand into a large cannon looking gun it began to take aim and fired, the blue energy blast fired straight through the walls exploding and killing the officer inside, this repeated itself until all the officers were dead.

Existing onto the dark roof, Death Strike switched to night vision mode, allowing it to see as clear as day in the shadowy area.

It spotted Gene Starwind and Suzuka at the opposite end to the roof waiting for it, morphing its hands back into the long silver blades it began its approach slowly walking forwards for it knew they had no where to run.

Gene quickly loaded the caster gun this time with a Number 12, the gun turbines began to spin up with an orange/red glow, aiming the weapon Gene pulled the trigger.

The orange glow seemed to expand and travel down the gun barrel and erupted shooting forwards in two streams of plasma, each stream struck Death strike simultaneously in a brilliant blue flash before the streams combined and twisted around each other.

Everything seemed to stop, time slowed down as Suzuka quickly grabbed Gene's waist and hoisted him over the Roof with her as they fell towards the ground Suzuka used her sword to create a wind cushion to land on.

They had barely touched ground when every molecule in Death strikes metallic body twisted and then exploded at the speed of light, the entire roof of the police station was engulfed by the explosion, flaming debris falling to the ground below.

Gene had faced murderers, assassins, pirates, thieves, androids and killer robot dogs but never anything like that, this had Arc Tech written all over it; reaching for his cell phone he dialled a number, the number one he had no dialled in a long time.

The owner of the number picked up on the third ring; "Hey Jim, I need a favour"

**Authors Notes: **BOOYA! Now wasn't that worth it, really enjoyed writing this chapter, got some of those destructive tendencies out of my system and let gene cut loose and blow 'em away. Might have been a little on the short side but I didn't see the need to do a drawn out blow by blow account and it walks us nicely into Chapter 8, now I need to get writing or Red Sky ok AGAIN with the seprator removal, ok I resorted to Horizontal Rules


End file.
